Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention relates to a field of undercarriage technology for an aircraft, and particularly to an undercarriage for an aircraft, an aircraft and an aircraft landing method.
Description of the Related Art
An undercarriage of an existing helicopter is mainly in form of two types, i.e. a wheeled type and a bogie type. Each type of undercarriage comes into contact with ground surface through supporting arms, supporting wheels and the like, thereby supporting the helicopter.
However, for either type of undercarriages, it is required that a landing ground surface should be even. If the ground surface is uneven, it is necessary that some of the supporting arms and the supporting wheels cannot come into contact with the ground surface, so that the support is unstable.